Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sample adhesive element applied to a sample carrying module and a portable microscope apparatus, and more particularly to a sample adhesive element having a concave portion.
Related Art
Microscopes are frequently used in observing micro structures of microbes, plants or minerals. However, the processes of preparing a sample for the microscope are more complicated. Usually, the to-be-observed sample needs to be pre-processed to form a light-permeable thin slice, then the slice is placed on a slide, then a little liquid (water is usually used) is dripped on the slice, and finally a cover glass is placed on the slice to seal the slice, so that the preparation of a standard specimen is completed. In addition, the conventional microscope has the larger volume, is frequently placed in the laboratory, and usually needs to be operated by the professional. However, if the observation cannot be performed until a newly found target sample is sampled to the laboratory each time, the user feels inconvenient, and these processes cannot be applied to the non-professional ordinary user.
Therefore, it is one of the present important subjects to provide a simple sample preparing method and a portable microscope apparatus that can be attached to a handheld photographing device.